The Boy in The Band
by Hack
Summary: ***COMPLETE***L/L Luke goes behind Lorelai's back. Who is he dating and why? Please read and review.
1. The Set Up

The Boy in the Band 

Chapter 1: The Set Up

Gilmore Girls

Fan Fiction by Hack

(This is a 3 chapter story)

Subject: Luke and Lorelai

Inspired during season three. We find out that Luke use to be in a garage band with his friends when he was in High School.  The band left Stars Hollow for Boston to ' hit it big', but Luke was the only member who didn't go. The band had moderate regional success as a rock and roll cover band. Now that they are older they all have real jobs and play regularly around the Boston area. The band asks Luke to join them for a reunion 'gig' at The Palace (fictional) for New Years Eve in Boston. I originally wrote this last fall but discovered a similar 'band' story already posted (that I thought was cool). I apologize for the similar plot but we need more L/L don't we?  

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only contribute the sappiness.

***Luke's Diner***am breakfast

Scene opens with Luke topping off L and R coffee cups then walking around the counter.

An extremely sexy woman, Candy, in tight but tasteful clothing enters the Diner.

Lorelai and Rory are at their usual table eating breakfast. Lorelai recognizes the woman as a guest of the Inn.

L: (whispering to Rory. Looking at Candy) Boy, I'd be afraid to breathe wearing that outfit. Might bust a seam.

R: (whispers back) The only thing tighter would have to be painted on.

Candy: Well, as I live and breath, Luke Danes, the Axe man, still lives.

Luke; Candy! (Smiling) How have you been?

L & R instantly sit up in there seats, ears perked, mouths opened in astonishment.

L&R: (quietly) Axe man?

L: (silently to Rory) The flannel is a dead give away.

R: (nods in agreement)

Candy: Fine. Just Fine.

Luke: What brings you to Stars Hollow?

Candy: You do actually. (Quietly not overheard by L and R)  I was wondering if you would have some time today to get together and catch up on things?

L: (to Rory) Who is that?

R: (whispering) Who calls their kid Candy?

L: Beats Mercedes. I've got to get closer. Drink your coffee faster. (Both start trying to drink their coffee, which is full and hot, lots of comedy here with the blowing and sipping, etc.) 

Luke: (Luke lowers his voice so no one else can hear him.) Well, this afternoon around 2:30 pm is usually slow. 

Candy: That'd be perfect.

(Suddenly Lorelai jumps up to the counter next to Candy with an almost empty coffee cup.)

L: (since she burnt her tongue she mumbles) What does it take to get a refill around here?

Luke: (looks at L puzzled, knowing even L can't drink coffee that fast. He smiles to himself, fancy that she might be jealous.)  (To L)  Wait, let me see it. (L sticks out her tongue) Man, you might have three-degree burns there. Let me get you some ice.

(L and Candy size each other up and look uncomfortable)  
Luke returns with ice in a cup.

Candy: OK, Well, I'll see you then.

Luke: See ya, Candy.

(Candy exits)   
Lorelai holding a piece of ice on her tongue manages to say to Luke: (mumbling) who is that?

Luke: Candy? Oh, she's a friend from High School. (For fun, Luke emphasizes 'friend' implying that maybe he was more than friends. Then Luke smiles.)

L: (mumbling) What is she doing in Stars Hollow?  
Luke: (playing along) She said she came to see me. (Luke's smile gets even bigger as he watches L getting more upset.

L (Because it's to hard to talk loud with her tongue hurting so bad she turns and goes back to Rory.  Rory grabs a piece of ice out of the cup and holds it on her tongue. )

R: (mumbling) That was a really bad idea. What did you find out?  
L: (mumbling)                Nothing.  Let's go.

***Luke's Diner*** 2:30 pm

Cut in mid-conversion.

Candy: So you see, we did all right on the regional back alley bar 'gig' deal for about 5 years. Then, Mike proposed to me, and Scotty to Fran, and Jeremy to Kris, and Dave to Sharon and Laura got married to Shaun, and Mark to Cheryl. That's when they got real jobs. Now they play out regularly in the Boston area. It is a pretty sweet deal. 

Luke: Congratulations. I can't believe Mike waited 5 years to propose to you. (Ponders) Man, they were so sure they were going to make it to the big time. 

Candy: We probably would have with you in the band.

Luke: Nahh. You guys had all the talent.

Candy: So, have you been practicing at all?  
Luke: I still get it out and play every so often.

Candy: Look, I'll cut to the chase here. Mike and the other guys have had a change of heart. I mean, it's been almost twenty years and that's long enough to hold any kind of grudge if you ask me.  They asked me to come out here and feel you out about playing with them again.

Luke: You're kidding. (Doubtfully) 

Candy: No, you remember 'The Palace'.

Luke: The Palace?! Man, that place rocks. I remember how we always talked about how great it would be to play there. Success would only be final when we could get a gig at "The Palace'.

Candy: Oh, it's still around all right. And guess what? (Pause)  We finally got a gig there. The Paperboy is going to play The Palace on New Years Eve.

Luke: Wow. (Luke stands up and walks around) That's Great! That is really great news. I bet they are so excited. That is a great gig no matter where you come from. (Returns to sit at table.) That is really great.

Candy: Well, I'm glad you think so.  See when we got the gig, the band starting talking and well, we **all** agreed that it wouldn't be right without you. After all, you were the one that came up with the dream in the first place.

Luke: Me, it's been twenty years. You never cared before, why now?

Candy: Luke, we have always cared. Just Mike. He can hold a grudge. You see. He had an accident.

Luke: Oh my God. What happened? Is he OK?  
Candy: Relax. The klutz, He slipped on some ice and broke his wrist.

Luke: Oh, I see.

Candy: No you don't see. It is like fate. We wanted to have a reason to ask you to play and now we really need you to come and play. 

Luke: You can get someone else. I am not the only guitar player in the world. I am sure there are some in Boston.

Candy: Don't you see? It's perfect. The original band. All the guys want it. At The Palace.  Here, (hands Luke a couple of CD's and a play list of songs) we aren't playing that many newer songs. And Mike can still sing so you wouldn't have to do vocals unless you wanted.  I'm telling you, you're crazy if you don't do it. It was your dream. Mike thought the best way to say he is sorry is to invite you to play. The guys have been begging him for years to call you. 

Luke: (staring at the CDs and stuff on the table) I don't know, Candy…I…

Candy: (cuts him off) Look, I am visiting friends and family in the area for a couple of days. Please don't answer me now. Just sleep on it.  I'll stop in tomorrow. I'm staying at the Inn. 

Luke: Can you come by in the morning; I'll be running some errands in the afternoon. (Hopefully).

Candy: Sure. 

Luke: (smiles a scheming smile)

(Luke returns to his apartment and sets the play list and cds on the table. He goes to the closet and returns with his guitar. He looks at the list and nods his head and starts strumming and old REM song: This one goes out to the one a love. 


	2. We She or Won't She?

Boy in The Band

Chapter Two: Will She or Won't She?

***Luke's Diner*** next morning

L and Rory at their usual table. Diner is unusually busy.

L: Service! Service! Service! Service! Ser…

Luke: Shut up! What do you want?

L: Menu please.

Luke: Knock it off, Lorelai. You know what you want. Your just being like this cause it's busy.

L: Would you rather me be like this? (Starts talking in a school marm ish voice) Who was that girl I saw you with last night, young man?  
Luke: What?? Look your getting pancakes. Rory??? Pancakes?

R: Sounds good to me.

(Luke walks off and Candy walks in looking sexy again and approaches the counter.)

(L and Rory's eyes are glued to her every move. The noise in the Diner covers Luke and Candy's conversation. )

Candy: (Leaning over counter) So have you decided?

Luke: (looking past her to see L reaction and smiles with pleasure at the sight of her speechless. Leans in to Candy)

Luke: Yeah. Tell the guys I'll do it on one condition.

Candy: what's that?

Luke: I need to get some tickets for the show.

Candy: No problem, as many as you want. OK. This is great. We practice every Friday night. We've got 8 practices until the show. Do you think you'll be able to make it to Boston for the practices.

Luke: (looking a little concerned) Yeah, I'll cover it. This is going to be awesome.

Candy: You better believe it. (Candy leans over more and hugs and kisses Luke on the cheek.) You will not regret this. The guys will be so psyched you said yes.  (Luke turns bright red from the public display of affection and looks over to L who is looking right at him. They both look instantly away. Candy leaves the Diner and Stars Hollow.

(Luke brings the Gilmore's their pancakes.)

Luke: Here.

L: Boy, working for tips today?  
R: (Trying to lighten the moment) I'm starved, thanks Luke.

Luke: (Ignoring L) Your welcome, Rory. (Luke walks off)

(Rory leaves for the bus and the Diner clears out, L hangs behind. Luke is wiping off tables and occasionally glancing at L out of the side of the eye. L fidgets, then finally approaches Luke.)  
L: So, everything good in Mayberry?  
Luke: Yeah, everything's good. 

L: (stalling) So, um, pancakes were good today.

Luke: What do you want L?  
L: Candy, I mean, she is really pretty. 

Luke: (smiles) I guess. What's your point?  
L: Well, I saw Candy getting fresh with you and well, um, we're friends and well, don't you want to tell me anything?

Luke: (thinking, well, yeah) I not the type to kiss and tell, Lorelai.

L: So you're dating her?  
Luke: I'll be seeing her every now and then.

L: Who? I mean, How'd…?  
Luke: How did we meet? I told you she's an old High School friend. She use to date one of my close friends. 

L: Oh, (L cell phone rings and Luke points at the sign,. L reluctantly leaves the Diner to take the call.

Luke practically high fives himself as she leaves. Grinning he thinks to himself, Lorelai is jealous.)  

*** Luke's Diner*** 1st Friday evening

L walks in after visiting with her parents. 

L: Hi Caesar.

Caesar: Hi Lorelai.

L: Where's Luke?  
C: Ahhh, he took the night off.

L: Oh. (Starts heading towards the stairs to the apartment)   
C: He's not here Lorelai.

L: Uh?  
C: I think he's in Hartford or maybe Boston, I can't remember.

L: Oh, he's got a date?  
C: I think he said something like that.

L: Oh. (L walks out of diner in a daze.)  
  
  


***Lorelai house***Friday night  
Rory is watching an old movie and L comes in and sits next to her.

R: That was fast. I thought you were going to Luke's?  
L: (ina daze) Luke's not there. Caesar thinks he is in Hartford.

R: Are you all right, mom?  
L: (still in a daze) Oh, yeah. It's great that Luke is dating. That Candy is a real looker. 

R: You want to talk?  
L: (dazed) About what? I think I'm tired; I'm going to bed.

R: Mom, he still cares about you. No tramp is going to change that.

L: Rory, nothing ever stays the same except Stars Hollow… until tonight. 

****Luke's Diner**** 6 weeks later

(Tension in the Diner has increased between L and Luke. L and Rory are at counter. No banter.)

L: Excuse me? 

Luke: Hi Lorelai.

L: (L got chills when he called her name. She could hardly stand it.) 2 coffees and two Danishes please.

Luke: (smiles at L) Coming right up.

R: Mom. (Looks at L wearily)

L: (waves hand at her like forget about it) I'll walk you to the bus stop today.

R: Mom, no! Enough. Get a life already.

Luke: Here you go. Two coffees and two Danishes to go.

R: Thanks. Bye, mom. (Rushes out of the Diner)

L: Bye honey. (Sad face)  
Luke: Are you all right?  
L: (shrug shoulders) 

Luke: (truly worried that maybe things have gone to far) What's up? 

L: I really got to get to the Inn?   
Luke: Lorelai, I need to talk to you about something.

L: (here it comes, the confession, Candy, candy, candy).  
Luke: I've really missed seeing you on Friday's. Caesar says you don't even come in anymore.

L: Yeah, well, his coffee is not as good. (Looks at her coffee cup lid).  
Luke: (leans in to L) I really miss the talks we use to have.    
L: yeah, me too.

Luke: I really miss our friendship. We are still friends right?  
L: yeah (not very convincing)

Luke: (worried) Rory, said you needed your porch swing fixed. I thought I would come by this afternoon and fix it for you.

L: (lying) That's OK. I already got it fix.

Luke: (not believing her) I probably should check to be sure they did it right.

L: (finally showing signs of life…angry) It's fixed Luke. You know, time does not stand still when Luke leaves town. Things break and things get fixed. I got to go to the Inn now. I'll see you later.   
 

(Luke goes directly to the phone and calls the Inn, hoping to talk to Sookie before L gets there.)

Luke: Yeah, I need to talk with Sookie, please.

Michel: One moment please.

Sookie: Hello?

Luke: Hi Sookie.

Sookie: Hi Luke? What's up?

Luke: Ummm. Well, I got some extra tickets for the New Year Eve show at the Palace in Boston.

Sookie: Oh my god! Oh My God! Oh My God. Please, please tell me you are calling to see if I want them.

Luke: well, as a matter of fact I am.

Sookie: Oh.Oh. Oh. (Takes a big breath) how much, how much?

Luke: Look, Sookie. I can give them to you for free, if you can do me a big favor.

Sookie: What, what, what? 

Luke: I will give you three tickets if you can be sure that Lorelai goes with you and Jackson. Do you think you can do that?

Sookie: Well, sure. Why don't you just give it to her yourself?  
Luke: Look, three free tickets, bring Lorelai, and don't tell her where you got the tickets. That's the deal. Take it or leave it.

Sookie: Ok, Ok, Ok…deal! (Squeals)

Luke: All right. You want to come by the Diner sometime and pick them up?

Sookie: I'll send Jackson over for them later today.

Luke: Good Idea. Remember not a word about me to Lorelai. Bye, Sookie.

Sookie. Ooo, thanks Luke.

***The I Inn*** that same day

Sookie: There you are. I've been looking for you.

L: Well, I'm right here. What do you need?  
Sookie: It's not about what I need; it's about what you need.

L: I'm listening. I'm slightly intrigued.

Sookie: (wringing her hands in excitement) Well, you have been a sad sack lately and I was thinking of a way to cheer you up. And, well, (talking fast) how would you like to go to Boston to the Palace for their Big News Years Eve Bash? Oh, it's going to be so great. You and me and Jackson. Like the old times we could have had if I was with Jackson…. The Palace…come on Lorelai? (Notices L is not as excited as she is) (Concerned) Lorelai?

L: I don't know, Sookie. I'd just get in the way.

Sookie: No you wouldn't. (Smiling) It's the Palace.

L: Oh, Sookie. You are so my best friend. But I just don't know if I'm up for a road trip.

Sookie: OKOKOK. Just…let's not talk about it right now. (Walks off quickly, worried she had let Luke down.)


	3. Happy New Year!

The Boy in The Band

Chapter 3: Happy New Year

***The Diner*** later that day

L: (walks up to the Diner with a fake smile) Hi. Coffee, please. To go.

Luke: Hi, Lorelai. Coming right up.

(Lorelai thinks about going to the Palace and getting away from Stars Hollow, but can't stand wondering where Luke will be. What would be worse him staying in Stars Hollow with Candy or going to Hartford with sexy Candy.)

L: Luke, do you think you will be going to the Stars Hollow New Years Eve Party this year?

Luke: Well, Lorelai.  

(Luke frowns wondering why she's asking…Sookie was supposed to get her to the Palace.)  
Luke: Are you going to the Stars Hollow New Years Party?  
L: Well, I go every year so why would this year be different?

Luke: (disappointed) Lorelai, I won't be in Stars Hollow this year at New Years. (Luke watches for L's reaction. And heaves a heavy sigh as she lowers her head.)

L:  (to hid her emotions L starts to dig in her purse for some crumbled dollars to pay for the coffee. She successfully sets the money on the counter without looking up at Luke.)

Luke: Lorelai, what's wrong? (Luke decides to come clean about leading her on about Candy) It's not what you think, I'm not….

L: I'm sorry, Luke, I really got to get back to the Inn.  (L turns and exits the Diner.)  
Luke: Lorelai!

***The I Inn*** still the same day

L enters the kitchen walks up to Sookie.

L: You know, Sookie. 

Sookie: Yeah, Lorelai.

L: I think I would like to go to The Palace with you and Jackson if the offer is still open.

Sookie: (happily sings) Oh Lorelai. (hugs) This is going to be so great! We have got to get some top shelve outfits. Ohhhh, fun.

L: (L mood lightens considerably) Hey, it will be fun. We will get stellar outfits. All black and white and sparkly. We are going to have a great time. You, me (losing steam) and Jackson.

***Bright Lights of Boston*** welcome to New Year's Eve at the Palace!

(Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson tickets in hand entering the Palace. Under L coat in a spectacular off the shoulder dress, with sparkles and accompanied by a new attitude of cutting loose and having a good time sponsored by frozen margaritas.)

Sookie: I'm so glad you came Lorelai. (Squeals) This is so great.

Jackson: Lorelai, you look great.  (Sookie glares at Jackson). (Changes the subject) Ah, let's get a table.

Lorelai: I am just going to dance and have great time. The Palace Rocks.

(They check their coats at the coat check and claim a table near the stage.)

The band starts a new fast dance song from the 80's. Probably 8675809. L and Sookie run to the dance floor as Jackson is engaged in conversion with waitress ordering drinks.

(Sookie and L dance for a while until a slow song comes up and they decide to sit down.  Before they sit down L turns towards the band and notices the female lead singer looks surprisingly like Candy. She stops and stares at her and wonders if she is seeing things.

Sookie: What's wrong Lorelai? (Follows her gaze to the bandstand and sees a woman fitting Lorelai's description of Luke's new girlfriend. Sookie feels a little bit like a rat going a long with Luke's suggestion to invite Lorelai to a place where his new girlfriend might be.)

L: That girl singer looks like Candy?  
Sookie: Well, I'm sure it's not.

(Then they both look over to the lead guitar guy as he starts a solo. And stand there with their mouths open.)  
(Minutes go by…the exact length of time of the guitar solo.)  
L: And that guy looks just like Luke.

Sookie: Yeah, that guy does look like Luke.

L: What's Luke doing here?  
Sookie: What's Luke doing here? Indeed.

L: I need a drink.

Sookie: Me too.

(They join Jackson at the table with drinks waiting.)  
Jackson: Did you see that lead guitar player? He looks just like Luke Danes.

Sookie: (nudges Jackson with her elbow) I think it is Luke Danes.

Jackson: No, kidding?  
(L sips her margarita but decides she needs something stronger and orders a shot of Tequila and a beer chaser. Sookie doesn't know what to say so she decides to distract Lorelai by leading her back to the dance floor before the drinks arrive, leaving Jackson to dispose of the drinks (...Author's Note: We want L to be sober at the end of this story.)  
  
***Later that night***

(The band takes a break and Luke finds Lorelai)  
Luke: Lorelai, you came.

L: well, I'm here if that's what you meaning.

Luke: I'm so glad you changed your mind and decided to come tonight.

L: How did you know I changed my mind? Did Sookie know you'd be here?

Luke: Well, not exactly. Come on, there are some people I want to introduce you to. (Luke puts his hand on the small of L back to lead her a set of tables in front of the band stage. L a little stunned just lets Luke lead her around the tables.)  
L: I didn't know you would be here. How did you know I would be here?

Luke: All right, I gave Sookie the tickets.

(L just lets that bit of info sink in as they approach two tables crowded with people from the band and their significant others) 

Luke: Here she is everybody. This is Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai, this is Candy, whom you've met, and her husband Mike, that is Laura and her husband Shaun, that's Dave and girlfriend Deb, that's Mark and Cheryl, Jeremy, the drummer, and his wife Kris, and Scottie and Fran. This is the band: Paperboy!

L: (smiling) Hi everybody.

Everybody says: Hi. 

Laura: So this is the girl, Luke talks about all the time.

L: Really? (Trying to act embarrassed but is warmed by the attention)

Laura: God, every Friday night we practiced, we wait to see if he would show up.  Now I'm surprised he had the strength to leave a girl like you alone on a Friday night.

L: But, Luke and I are just…

Candy: Tell me about it. Lorelai, I'm so glad you're here. Perhaps you could do us a favor and keep Luke occupied tonight when we are not playing. 

Mike: (Still in a wrist cast.) Really, he can be such a pain in the ass. Lorelai this, Lorelai that, yada, yada,yada. 

Lorelai: (softly) Tell me about it.

Luke: Let's go find Sookie and Jackson.

L: OK  
(they make their way back to Sookie and Jackson's table)  
Sookie: wow. Luke. You are awesome on guitar.

 Luke: Thanks.

Jackson: Thanks again for the tickets. We are having a great time.

L: Sookie. Did you know about…

Jackson: (Loudly) Sookie, do you think you could dance with me for while.

Sookie: Sure honey. Bye, Luke. Bye Lorelai.

L: (frustrated) Sookie! (Sookie and Jackson walk to the dance floor and dance to the DJ music.)  
Luke: Man, isn't this great? The Palace? (staring at L) Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight, Lorelai? You look devastating in that dress.  
L: What is going on here?  
Luke: What do you mean?  
L: You!

Luke: yeah?  
L: You had band practice all those Friday nights?  
Luke: yeah?  
L: And you made me think that you and Candy we're dating?  
Luke: Now. I admit I wasn't clear. All I said was that I was seeing her from time to time.

L: (ranting) So let me get this straight. You lied to me. You made me think you were dating that sexy chick? You sneak off to practice in a band for two months and don't even tell me where you were. I mean I thought we were friends. Friends tell each other things like…I'll be playing at the Palace in Boston on New Years Eve! I mean you are playing guitar, in a band, at The Palace…In Boston…on News Years Eve…For God's Sake! You play lead guitar. Did I mention that you absolutely rock? God, I didn't even know you were so talented. This is unbelievable…(we hear the count down beginning in the back ground…10…9…) I mean Luke; I actually thought you were thinking of moving to Hartford. Did I mention I think I am mad at you? And Candy. She's married. How could you let me think that you were dating her?  And just now talking like you think I look beautiful in this dress. Do you really think I look beautiful?  And Sookie and Jackson? Did they know you'd be here? Was I the only one that doesn't know what's going on around here? (6…5…) You did give them the tickets? Why, all the secrets. Why, didn't you just ask me to come and tell me the truth? You were acting like we weren't going to be friends anymore. I thought you had a new girlfriend and didn't have time for me anymore. I don't even know why I am here talking to you now. I mean I thought I lost you as a friend forever. What would I do without you? I thought we were finished.  (.1.0… streamers fall from the ceiling and indoor fireworks go off from the band stage. Lorelai stops talking and Luke and her just stare at each other. Lorelai looks like she wants to cry.)  
(Luke pulls her close and kisses Lorelai. It is a nice long meaningful kiss.)

Luke: Lorelai, I never meant to…  
L: Luke, I don't want to lose you. 

Luke: Lorelai. (She looks at Luke and sees the look of love in his eyes. Luke leans in and kisses her again.)  
Luke: There has never been anyone else but you. (Luke wraps her in his arms and we see them both smile.) 

THE END


End file.
